


this town is only gonna eat you

by MaryPSue



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Mother May I Sleep With Danger? (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: Rebecca's back, with a warning that won't be heeded.





	this town is only gonna eat you

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting some old stuff from tumblr. I have no one to blame for this one but myself.

Wes taps his pen against the binder in his lap. Looks at the clock. Looks at his phone.

Finally raises his eyes to the impossible girl in the middle of his apartment.

“Tell me again,” he says. “You’re a -”

“Nightwalker. Like vampires only infinitely better in like every way.” Rebecca flicks her long, dark hair back over her shoulder, tossing her head like she’s trying to turn away from the words even as they spill out of her own mouth. “Which is the only reason I’m not dead right now.” The side of her mouth quirks, in that way that’s almost but not quite a smile. “Well. You know what I mean.”

Wes shuffles up a little against the headboard, sitting up a little straighter. “I’m sorry, just - this is a little unbelievable.” Doesn’t sound sorry. Maybe because he’s not. It’s been a long night. It’s been a long year.

“Yeah? Well, believe it.” Rebecca sits on the end of the bed, pushing Wes’ laptop out of the way. “Somebody in that house tried to kill me. Technically did.”

“Then why’d you come back?”

The look Rebecca levels at him says, without words,  _do you even need to ask._  

Wes nods, clears his throat. “Was Lila -”

“No, duh, do you think she’d’ve let herself get stuffed in a water tower if she was?” Rebecca turns away from Wes, the bones of her spine pushing out against the pale nape of her neck as she slouches forward. “I wouldn’t’ve touched Lila, she was too in love with Mister fucking Darcy.” Her bony shoulders shake, once, with a snort that almost sounds like laughter. “You know, before you guys stuck your noses in I thought my coven did it. Thought I ditched ‘em in Utah but everybody knows shit like that always catches up with you.” She says it easy, casual, the sentence tossed off into the clear air where there’s nothing for it to catch onto and dig in, nothing for it to make bleed. 

“Why would your - coven - want to kill Lila?”

Rebecca shrugs, spins on her butt back to face Wes, knees tucked up to her chest and arms loosely locked around them. It strikes him that this may be the most he’s seen her move during one of these conversations, that usually she’s the one sitting still as a corpse and giving short, snappish answers. “Why would Annalise want me dead? It’s all about control. One day you and your puppy dog eyes’ll figure that out." 

"I’d think getting rid of the person you loved would actually decrease their ability to exert control over you.”

“Yeah, you would, wouldn’t you.” Rebecca is silent for a moment, the cast of her mouth edging towards mournful. “There’s some bullshit legend, something about true love and breaking the curse of eternal hunger and blah blah blah. Lila couldn’t’ve done it anyway.”

“Mister fucking Darcy,” Wes says, and Rebecca smiles again.

“Mister fucking Darcy.”

The rap on the door makes them both jump. “Wes? Look, I know you’re in there, you can’t sulk forever!”

“Your girlfriend’s here,” Rebecca says, and there’s a twist in her upper lip that makes her look like she’s just bitten into a lemon.

“Laurel’s not my girlfriend.”

Rebecca shrugs, bobbing her head back and forth with that ironic twist to her mouth.

“I should ditch,” she says, pushing herself up from the bed. “Be awkward if she walked in right now and found you talking to your dead girlfriend.”

“They don’t know you’re dead.” Wes stands, too, but doesn’t reach out for Rebecca as she grabs her backpack, shoulders it. “I mean, supposed to be dead. I mean -”

“I know what you mean.”

There’s a silence, suspended in the length of a heartbeat, as they lock eyes. Wes isn’t sure what he’s looking for in Rebecca’s and he doesn’t find it.

She pulls away first.

“Get out of that house,” she says, over her shoulder. “One way or another it’s gonna kill you.”


End file.
